1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile anti-theft device, and more particularly to a device that is able to shut the fuel pipe off when the energizer is not properly operated, such that the automobile is safely guarded from being stolen.
2. Prior Art Description
Normally, an existed car alarm is a combination of an electrical apparatus and a buzzer, which will sound the alarm when the car is not properly opened or initiated. However, this kind of car alarm will often give a false alarm by the influences such as environmental factor, a sudden vibration of air by a passing truck or even an impact of a ball. All these factors will affect the car alarm and thus the car owner will have to check on the situation of the car from time to time, which is quite troublesome especially in the late night. Furthermore, this kind of car alarm has delicate electrical circuit, which requires special person to mount it on the car and that somehow becomes a major reason of the battery failure or the entire circuitry of the car. Because the mounting of the car alarm will involve alteration to a major portion of the car circuitry, which not only affect the quality of the driving safety but also the life span of the battery. One other drawback is that if a car burglar damages the circuitry of the car alarm right after the burglar breaks into the car, the car alarm will not be able to sound an alarm to the owner.
To overcome the aforementioned problems, another type of car alarm is introduced to the market, which is able to shut the fuel pipe off when the car is not properly activated. However, due to the design defect, the fuel pump often is damaged and other related parts are also seriously affected.
Therefore, to thoroughly overcome the problems, the present invention introduced an improved automobile anti-theft device to obviate the aforementioned problems.